


What Is Love

by MajoMrtinz



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-11
Updated: 2014-08-11
Packaged: 2018-02-12 18:59:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2121096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MajoMrtinz/pseuds/MajoMrtinz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Sora's question, Riku wonders about what love is. Drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Is Love

Riku was an eighteen years old guy that found himself questioning what love is. His lover, Sora, was sixteen years old. Sora was currently sleeping by Riku's side, and he was caressing his brown hair. Sora had asked the other day what love was, and Riku didn't know how to response. So, in a soft whisper, he said 'I don't know'. He had been mulling the question over ever since that day.

He thinks of all the times that Sora shows him his smile, the brightest smile he has ever seen. Sora's smile is the kind of smile that can steel you're heart while he wears it. When it dissapears, you feel like it's the worst thing that could ever happen.

Sora dedicates some looks to Riku that only he can know what they meant. He knows everything about that brunette. Those looks –tought Riku –can take his breath away, he love those eyes. Riku says he could stay looking at those beautiful blue orbs for the rest of his days, he love lost in them.

Sora's lips were another topic. Those delicious pink lips Sora have, everytime they kiss Riku feel falling for him over and over again. Tasting and enjoying Sora are his favorite's activities. Sometimes Riku found invaded by awful thought about losing Sora and never being with him but those tought were temporary, they never stay much.

Riku also thought about the behaviour of the younger. Sora has some childish ways he love, Sora is so clumsy and optimist, and he look so freaking cute doing pouts while Riku annoys him or when something doesn't like him. The most he adores are Sora's innocent and bravery; he could sacrifice everything for his friends especially for Riku. Beside he love every little thing about Sora, he does still not know what love is.

Riku felt a shape moving by his side. Sora is so sleepy, he opened his eyes and Riku kissed him and looked at him with his green eyes. Ain't anything in the world but Sora –though Riku. Sora makes him really happy but Riku doesn't know much about what love could be. Maybe to Riku love is Sora itself. Riku knows Sora's curiosity is never satisfied so whenever he ask again –that definitely will happen –about what love is, his anwser will always be 'you'.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it. This is the first time I write in english so forgive the mistakes haha. Feel free to tell me wathever you want.


End file.
